Discontinued - Silent (Incomplete)
by OppaiAddict
Summary: A piece of story from Maou.


**Hey guys, Maou's here. ı wrote this story a while ago and I decided to publish it so I can get some feedback from you. Likely I won't continue, enjoy:D**

 _..._

 _"Gah!" A little girl with dark-purple hair groaned when the man launched her to the floor. There was already a red-haired girl kneeled next to her, wounds were covering her little body. She was holding her bloody arm with her other hand._

 _"Kagura!" She cried with worry. She was in a bad shape but she didn't want to see her friend getting beaten. The girl named tried to raise her face but failed, her body was too heavy._

 _"Stop it you bastard!" A boy with very light-pink hair(almost white) yelled with anger, she was furious, so much furios. They were finally escaping from the damn tower and now the attacker of the tower was attacking to them, actually he wasn't sure about that because the attacker was a dragon and they were fighting with a human._

 _The light-blue haired man looked at the boy who is trying to stand, his gaze was humilating. A little boy was standing in front of him – the almighty Acnologia's – it was nonsense._

 _"You have the courage to talk to me like that, insect. Maybe I must kill your friends first to break your determination?" Acnologia said with a booming voice. Natsu's eyes widened and he turned his face to the girls on the ground. They were heavily wounded compared to himself. He gritted his teeth as the images of his friends came to his mind, they were all slaughtered by the man standing in front of him._

 _'I will not forgive you.' There was just this thought in his mind when his eyes were shadowed by his hair._

 _He was going to protect his remaining friends no matter what, he didn't know how to do this but he was definitely going to._

 _"Try and feel my wrath!" He roared but it was just a childish bluff, he was just trying to gain some time to escape with his friends. The red-haired girl named Erza was checking Kagura's condition, she turned her face to the boy._

 _"Natsu… run away… quickly!" She said with her last power as she took Kagura to her arms, there was no hope for them, they were going to die here._

 _The man's face didn't change, he was bored. What happening here was just an usual thing for him, it wasn't evoking any emotions in him. His lips parted slowly - enough messing around._

 _"Pity…" Acnologia dashed to the girls with a raised claw and attacked them with an inhuman speed._

 **Slash**

 **o**

 **— o —**

 **o**

 **July 6, X784 – A Wizard Guild Named Fairy Tail**

Lucy looked around with curious eyes, today was the third day till she first joined and she was really having fun. The guild was always lively and noisy, she turned around and faced with the barmaid of the guild.

"Mira-san, did you see Gray?" She asked, Gray was the one who brought her here so they were friends. Mirajane turned her face to the blondie and pointed the doors with her finger.

"There." She said with a happy face, something was going to happen soon. Lucy turned her face to the doors and noticed Gray storming into the guild.

"Hey Gray-" She tried to say but Gray interrupted her speech.

"They are here!" He yelled and tried to hide somewhere like he did something wrong and trying to escape from his mother. Lucy couldn't understand why he is trying to hide, she stared at him with a confused face.

"Don't tell me…" One of the members gasped, Gray nodded his head quickly and took his position under a table. Suddenly all of the guild members were running for their lifes except Lucy and Mirajane. Mira just stared at the members and giggled.

Everyone watched in fear as three people walked through the door. Lucy's eyes widened with admiration when she saw the girls. One of them was a scarlet-haired beautiful woman, she was wearing a metallic colored breastplate and a blue skirt – Erza Scarlet. The Titania.

The other girl was a dark-purple haired one, she was wearing a white uniform which shows the lines of her large breasts. For her lower body, she had a pair of black tights and white knee – high boots. Kagura Mikazuchi.

"We're back!" Erza said with a serious voice and turned her face to the bar – side. Kagura ignored the people trembling in fear and did the same. Natsu strecthed his head and made his way to bar with a half bored, half tired expression on his face.

Stars popped out from Lucy's eyes, they were her role models. She was always reading about them in Sorcerer's Weekly, they were top – tier wizards of Fiore.

'I can finally meet them!' She shouted mentally, she was extremely excited. She moved her face aside and noticed the man walking next to them. He was a bit taller than female wizards and her hair was light – pink. A part of his hair was falling over his face and hiding his left eye. He was wearing a white t – shirt and black jacket, the jacket's collar was covered with black fur.

Also he was wearing a military camuflaged pants and black boots, according to Lucy's opinion he was looking stylish and handsome. But she noticed something and the starts on her eyes faded away, there was no arm in his jacket's right sleeve. It was flying back when he was walking, like wind blowing from front. He couldn't help but closed her mouth with her hand. She turned around and faced with Mira.

She didn't say anything, her looks were telling everything. Mira sighed and nodded her head.

"They are the strongest three – person team of Fairy Tail and yes… he has no right arm, don't mention it when Erza or Kagura are around." She said with her usual eyes – closed smile and made her way to the newcomers, she left a confused Lucy behind.

"Welcome back! Erza, Kagura, Natsu." She greeted and flashed them an angelic smile. Kagura and Erza noticed her and smiled at her.

"Hey Mira!" Erza said and crossed her arms on her chest.

"What's up?" Kagura greeted and approached to her. Natsu raised his hand and made a hello sign with his open palm. He passed by them and made his way to the bar. Mirajane's smile was still on her face.

"I'm fine, what about you? How was your mission?" She asked. Kagura checked the katana attached to her belt and looked at her again.

"Yeah that was fine, kinda easy." She said. Erza took her position next to her and placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder.

"We were able to complete the mission on the first day and hanged out in Crocus, they have good blacksmiths in there." She replied and let out a sigh. She looked around and searched for someone with her eyes.

"Is master here?" She asked with a wondering face. Mirajane pointed the second floor with her index finger.

"Yeah, in his office." She replied. Erza nodded her head and called Kagura with a hand sign.

"Let's go and present the mission report Kagura." She said and

Natsu sat on the bar chair and sent a meaningful look to Mira. Mira's eyes widened then she smiled warmly at him.

"Okay Natsu." She said and began to prepare his drink. Natsu was a bit tired so he placed his chin on his palm. After a while, he noticed a girl staring at him with curious eyes. He turned around and faced with the blonde girl sitting next to him. Lucy felt a bit uncomfortable under his obsidian right eye's gaze and turned her face away from him nervously.

Meanwhile Mirajane brought Natsu's drink and put it on the table. Natsu looked at her and smiled as a 'thanks'. Mirajane replied his smile with another one and made her way to another customer. Natsu took the drink and took a sip from it, he made a wry face for some reason when the liquid was passing from his throat. Lucy noticed this beacuse she was watching him again.

Suddenly she saw a glass bottle flying to Natsu's head and jumped from her seat, the bottle could hurt him.

"Watch out!" She yelled but Natsu didn't make a move when the bottle was inches away from his head. Lucy gasped with shock when a part of his head - exactly where the bottle was going to hit – turned into orange – red flames and the bottle passed through him and hit the wall. After this, his head turned back to normal again and the flames disappeared.

"An elementalist…" She said with a low voice. Natsu took another sip from his drink and turned his face to Lucy, there was a small smile on his lips. He snapped his fingers and a flaming word appeared in front of Lucy – in the air, naturally it was made of flames.

 **Thanks**

Lucy couldn't help but blushed, he really had a charismatic personality. She lowered her face and tried to hide her flush.

"D-Don't mention it." She replied. Natsu sent a last look to her and took his drink from the table. Meanwhile, Kagura approached to him and sent an angry look to the crowd.

"Who the hell threw that bottle?!" She yelled with an angry voice. Everyone who is fighting froze and immediately ran to their seats, they sat down in silence no one replied her question. Erza stood up from her seat and made her way to the angry S – Class wizard.

"I think they understand, Kagura." She said with a serious voice, after all she wasn't the calmest person in the guild. Kagura looked at her then turned her face away from her.

"Hmph." She was still angry. Erza smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's sit to our usual place." She offered. Kagura stared at her for a second then smiled, she walked to Natsu and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Natsu." She said with a grin and began to drag him, his anger was completely gone. Natsu's face was confused but he didn't protest to his friend, he just tried not to spill his drink to floor when Kagura was dragging him to the blue couch. For some reason it was empty so they sat on it, it was time to rest.

 **o**

 **— o —**

 **o**

 _"Pity…" Acnologia dashed to the girls with a raised claw and attacked them with an inhuman speed. At this moment, everything turned black and white for the little boy's eyes. His widened eyes were following the man who is turning into a blur with incredible speed. His arms trembled as a tear was rolling down from his eye, at this rate his last friends were going to die and there was no way to save them. He was a little weak boy without strength._

 _Erza closed her eyes and tightened her embrace, she didn't want to die but the man's power was not normal he was a dragon-human or something like that. All she know was he was too strong to be countered. Tears dripped from her eyes to Kagura's face, there was no hope._

 _'Do you want power?' A sound echoed in Natsu's mind. He couldn't even understand who is speaking and he couldn't answer. His desire to protect his friends was already answered the question. Suddenly he felt a new source of power in his little body, a new hope._

 _He thought that he could defeat the man with this new power. Without thinking, he launched himself to the girls with all of his might. He couldn't notice but he was a blur too like Acnologia. Immediately he extended a hand to them when he was still running._

 ** _Slash_**

 _But the world was cruel._

 _Acnologia's attack tore Natsu's arm and cut it off from his body. Everyone froze when blood splashed to ground, Natsu included. He didn't feel anything for a second but Erza could see every detail, she was too much shocked to speak, she closed her mouth with her hand. Natsu was standing in front of them without a right arm and blood was pouring from it. Suddenly Natsu felt an unbearable pain in his arm._

 _"AAAAAAAAAA-" He directed his face to heavens and cried in pain but the cry suddenly stopped. He gulped when he felt a burning sentation in his thoat. Acnologia was confused, he couldn't understand how the child was that fast but he felt a sinister power growing in the boy's body. He smirked, things were getting intresting._

 _Natsu's face was blank, he wanted to cry out but no voice could come out from his throat. He lowered his face when the pain was ripping his body apart. Erza was still there and she was unharmed except the blood spots on her face. Natsu coughed out a large amount of blood from his mouth and they poured to his chin then his chest._

 _With Natsu's cry, Kagura opened her hazel eyes and raised her face but it was the worst choice she ever made. Her pupils trembled when she saw the boy standing in front of her. Black flames were overflowling from his shoulders to air, like his entire body was on fire. His right arm was missing and the flames were burning his flesh, she could understand this from the scent in air. She moved her face aside and noticed the burned running path of Natsu's._

 _"Nat… su?" She said but Natsu wasn't in a condition to answer, he was fighting with his own body because it wasn't moving. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, somehow he could control his body. He gritted his teeth, there was a just a way to escape and he did it. He gathered some black flames to his palm and slammed them to a remaining column of tower of heaven, thought he didn't know how he did that. With a rumble concrete pieces began to fall to the ground. They were heading to them, at this rate they were going to be crushed under them._

 _Acnologia tch'ed and raised his arm to air. Suddenly, black-blue flames fired from his hand and turned the concretes to ash. It was really a weak attack for him, he lowered his face again and searched for children._

 _"What a useless-" He looked around but couldn't see the children, they were already gone. He looked at the ground and noticed flaming footprints on it. They were heading to the ocean._

 _"Damn it." He let out a curse and decided to follow them. But something unexpected happened, he felt a huge headache and fell to his knees. His face was looking to ground, something was forcing him. All he could see was a pair of black boots, there was someone in front of him. He looked up hardly and met with the red orbs._

 _"Zeref…"_

 _._


End file.
